Truth or Dare?
by MissBonhamCartersPoppet
Summary: Galinda thinks Elphaba studies too much, and whines until Elphaba agrees to have some fun. Musicalverse, I suppose. Gelphie.


**A/N: So. This is what happens when I'm in bed sick. I write pointless fluffy one-shots. At least it's not angsty. Much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elphaba or Galinda or any of the characters or places mentioned here.**

* * *

"...and Avaric, oh my Oz, he was SO charming. And dear, sweet Boq, such a darling, but rather too, well, _meek_for my taste. Oh! And that Fiyero! Half the girls swooned when he came in, did you see? Oh, of course you didn't, silly me, you were holed up here. Well, I'll just explain _exactly _what happened. So Fiyero marches in, in this daring red coat- something military-like about it, _very_ in fashion at the moment, and everyone turns to loo-"

"Galinda," Elphaba spoke through gritted teeth, her eyes narrowed beneath her sharp reading glasses, "I appreciate that you had a nice evening, but I would really rather you left me in peace for a little while longer. Some of us have intentions of passing the school term."

Galinda just giggled and rolled off her frilled bed. Still adorned with countless sequins and feathers, and an absurdly yellow "pointer hat", which she claimed was "raved about in the Emerald City" and resembled a large bird's nest atop her curls. She bounced over to Elphaba's desk, and grabbed the book she was reading out of her hands.

"Galinda! Give that back immedietly!"

"Oh hush, you silly green bean. I just want to see what you're reading. '_Oz in Reflection: Factual Tales of Bloodshed and Religion.'_" Galinda raised her eyebrow almost coldly at Elphaba. "You neglected a social opportunity for _that_?"

Elphaba lunged comically for the hardcover, grabbing it between her hands and losing her balance. Straightening up, and blushing emerald, she ignored Galinda's barely stifled giggles and stalked back to her wooden chair.

"It's very interesting, I'll have you know." Elphaba sniffed, then added as an afterthought, "Not that I need to make excuses to you."

Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on Elphie. I was just playing around. I'm _bored,_ and you never want to do anything fun. We're _roomies_, we're supposed to get up to mischief together!"

Elphaba kept her eyes firmly on her book, ignoring Galinda's shining eyes.

"Elphie."

_The history of Oz is one of complicated..._

"Elphie."

_...and intricate contradictions. The influence of different religions on..._

"Elphie."

_...the growth and development of the city has been one of..._

"Elphie."

_...central..._

"Elphie."

_...importance. When looking objectively..._

"Elphie."

"WHAT, GALINDA?"

"I like your hair tonight."

Elphaba almost laughed.

"You are quite possibly the most annoying human being in Shiz, Galinda, do you know that?" But her tone was playful, and she smiled as she marked her page and turned around in her seat to face the blonde. "My hair looks exactly as it did yesterday, and the day prior to that, and the month prior to that. Your efforts to engage my attention are rather endearing when not completely infuriating."

Galinda clapped her hands. "I knew you'd come around! So, what do you want to do?"

"Kill me if I've any idea. I'm at your mercy, Ms. Upland."

A wicked grin slid over Galinda's face. "How about truth or dare?"

"Very mature, Galinda. How about 'no'."

Galinda crossed her arms, affronted. "You _said_ I could make you do anything."

Elphaba sighed, the sight of Galinda's pouting face too much for her to resist. "Oh all right. Silly third-grader."

"Yay!" Galinda squeaked, patting the open area on her bed, indicating for Elphie to sit there. Elphaba groaned as she hoisted herself up from her stiff-backed position at the desk and slumped over to her spot.

"Okay, so I'll go first. Elphaba: truth or dare?"

Elphaba pulled a face, then closed her eyes, as though praying for patience. "Truth."

"Who do you like?"

"Dare."

"Elphie! Okay- I dare you to tell me who you like."

"You're not allowed to do that Galinda."

"Well," said Galinda, "_You're_ not allowed to change your mind."

The girls stared at each other, fuming, all happiness evaporated.

"I refuse to partake in this stupid activity." Elphaba stood, trying to inject authority into her voice. "It's beneath women of our age."

Galinda sat on her pink bed sheet, shocked at the sudden change in her roommate. "You're scared." She spoke plainly, her perfect face a mask of shock. It was not an accusation, it was a truth. "You're not afraid of anything. Why are you afraid of this?"

"I am not," huffed Elphaba, her face much darker than usual, "_scared_. I have to do my work, and you're always interrupting me with your silly little girlish-"

Galinda sprang off of her bed, standing face-to-face with the green woman. "I've been nothing but nice to you, Elphaba Thropp!" she shouted, her high-pitched voice ringing out through the room. Elphaba looked frozen. "Nothing but nice! They all think you're strange, but I stuck up for you! Do you have ANY idea what being friends with you does to my social standing?" she paused, breathing heavily. "But I thought it was worth it. I thought you appreciated me. But all you ever do is complain! Am I really that intolerable?! Am I really that much of an annoyance?! Do you really thin-"

"YOU!" Elphaba almost bellowed, looking close to tears. "Alright? You. I. Like. YOU. Are you happy now?"

Elphaba turned away, biting her bottom lip. The pause that followed was pregnant, and so quiet that neither of them dared to breathe.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba ignored her for a second time that night, her face still cradled in her hands, her back to the girl she'd just confessed to.

"Elphie?" Elphaba could feel Galinda moving closer, but she flinched away from her touch when she felt it on her arm.

"Just leave me alone Galinda. You know now. You can tell them all."

A moment. Then a soft voice. "Elphie?"

Elphaba wheeled around angrily. "For God's sake Galinda! I said leave me alone!"

But Galinda grabbed her hands and pulled the green girl's face down to meet her own. She kissed her softly on the cheek, and pulled her into a hug. Awkwardly Elphaba lay her hands on Galinda's back, and eased into the unanticipated contact. Galinda spoke mutely into Elphaba's chest, and Elphaba could feel small hands curling the end of her plait behind her back.

"I really do like your hair tonight."

* * *

**Be nice :) Click the button :)**


End file.
